Lost Souls of 13
by BLuFlameBoy
Summary: He was a fighter. He fought in tournaments, for fun. Now he's fighting for his life. Trying to figure out his life, and how it changed so much, he won't let anyone stop him. No one.


    Conran was a pure-blooded Saiya-jin who narrowly survived the destruction of planet Vegeta, leaving to purge a planet when the explosion sent him spiraling to Earth. There he met Tsunimo (Su-knee-moe). Shortly afterwards, they had _Komato Mashima_ in a small hospital.

   Komato always told his father, "Someday I'll be as strong as you." But when Conran died when Komato was 13, it became his life's goal. After strenuous training, he was eventually able to enter in his first Tenchi Budokai. After winning his fourteenth K.O. round and making it to the finals,  he caught the attention of two shady-looking viewers.

    From the shadows, the bigger being whispered to the other, "He'll be perfect..."

    "I agree Dr. Gero, I agree."

@*@*@*@*@

    Not knowing of strange words, Komato walked up to meet his first competitor in the final rounds. The man as introduced as Son Goku, with strange hair that spiked up in all directions. From the sidelines, He could see Yamcha the Bandit (and baseball player) and Bulma Briefs cheering him along. He knew about this guy, he was incredibly strong, and even almost won a Tenchi Budokai around age 8. Many said he only lost because he became hungry. 

"Ready… Fight!" Komato looked to his high school friends as they cheered him on, and with a smile, lunged at his opponent. 

Komato tried his best, but after a few minutes was knocked out by a harsh blow from the other contestant. Knocked out of the ring, the stretcher came as the announcer proclaimed Goku's victory. Looking to see if the other contestant was okay, he noticed that the stretch-bearers looked different, somehow. Unfortunately for Komato, he shrugged it off, and thought nothing more of the matter. 

@*@*@*@*@

    In the back of the Tenchi Budokai building, two fat monks, once known as the stretch-bearers, struggled against their bindings. Someone had come to their quarters, tied them up, and taken their uniforms, and now left them here for dead.  'Who would do such a thing?' they thought in unison. 

    Meanwhile, a black van swerved in front of the building, not heard or noticed above the roar of the fans in the stadium. The two characters, in their monk disguises,  carried Komato to the back of the van, where men were waiting to get the unsuspecting boy, and ultimately change the rest of his life.

@*@*@*@*@

    When he awoke from that same blow, he found himself chained in a dungeon. After a few hours of struggling and calling for help,  a strange man walked in and unchained him! Hope was not found, however, because he led him into a strange laboratory filled with beakers overflowing with strange brews. He was led to a table, and did as he was told. Sitting down, he waited for whatever they were going to do to him – it didn't look to good so far. Komato felt a sharp pain only to look down at his arm to find a needle sticking into it. The liquid slowly emptied out of the needle, and he felt very dizzy. He had the strongest urge to go to sleep, but he fought the need, but he eventually let the tiredness overcome him. Everything around him got blurry- then it all went blacker than night.

He awoke refreshed chained to the same wall that he had been chained to earlier. But somehow he felt different, stronger than before. He started to ponder the purpose of his presence there. "I'll go check it out," he thought. He pulled at the chains some. They snapped like wet toothpicks. He was amazed until he realized something. Before he had never tried pulling at them before. They were older and frailer than his dying great-grandmother! He flew up the steps and burst open the door. He looked at the wall and nearly fainted at the writing that he had just read.

"What the…" The writing on the wall said A-C-F. Now, that's not bad, but it stands for Android Creation Facility! Why the hell would he be here? He stood for a long time, staring at those three letters. Then he realized it. It was all coming together now. Not only did he _feel_ stronger, he _was_ stronger… because they modified him. He went back downstairs and found his cell. The chains were – had been - in perfect condition! Looking at his surroundings, he glanced down. Something on his shirt caught his attention. Again his mind reeled. "Wait… why!?!" His old, blue, sleeve-less shirt was now replaced with one that read Android #13. Then he started getting angry. Why did they do this? What did I do to deserve this? All these questions popped up at once. His aura grew around him, and his power increased as his anger did. He burst straight through the ceiling and flew higher in the air. His vision was blotched with red and back spots, so great was his rage.

 "BIG…" The light in his hand was steadily growing, a florescent yellow.. 

"BANG…" His eyes were tightly shut as the thoughts whizzed through his at 'a million miles-a-minute' pace.

"ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His eyes flew open, and he released a great amount of his energy in his unmatched fury. The ball of energy increased its speed tenfold as it made its descent towards the laboratory.  

He powered down as an atomic bomb-sized cloud filled the entire sky, bringing not only the laboratory down, but a whole ten blocks as well. Then he flew home, never (he thought) to hear of it again. Little did he know that that was the _abandoned _ACF factory, that the transformation of him from human to android was illegal, that Dr.Gero – the former leader of the Red Ribbon army, who was supposedly dead or in hiding – was the one responsible, and no one knew about it except for him and his assistant, who had already retreated to his personal laboratory in the mountains. 

  
 


End file.
